


05，不正经的百度

by xiayuqiaochuang



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiayuqiaochuang/pseuds/xiayuqiaochuang





	05，不正经的百度

很快署假便过去了十之八九，马上就要开学了  
叶九歌原本百无聊赖，却又被季凌天给拉进了一个群。  
在看清群里谈论的内容时，他瞬间就炸了。  
我说他们这几天怎么这么消停呢！  
原来是新建了一个群，跑这里来造谣胡扯了！01：这个群，我保证不会被老师和叶学委看到。  
02：你就不怕学委告状？他们可是一对好基友  
呵呵，你才是一对，你全家都是一对。  
叶九歌气到头上冒烟，心想：“看来，下学期得让老师多留点作业给他们做了。”  
都闲的乱写他人了，怎么可能写不完作业呢？  
嗯，自己是为了她们的学习。  
某学委大公无私地想着‘公报私仇’的事。  
瞬间觉得自己竟如此高尚，连他们乱写自己都能包容下来，还一心为他们的学习而操心劳累。  
自己还真是一个好学委呀！（其实并不是）  
叶九歌自豪地想到。  
他继续往下翻，看到了……  
瞬间炸毛。  
03：学委可真是不坦诚，问他几句就恼羞成怒告老师，唉，真是……不过，傲娇受，我喜欢。  
受你妹！老子跟白晏殊tnd一点关系都没有！  
04：外冷内热·宠弟狂魔攻X表面嘻嘻哈哈·实际上脸皮薄的不行·傲娇受？好吃。求大大写文。  
05：［网址］文文。  
叶九歌看了这网址半天，最终决定不点进去看了。  
天知道这里面tnd写的是什么龌龊东西！  
嗯，还是不要看了。  
我要好好学习，天天向上，拒绝黄赌毒！  
而且……  
那里面的内容，只怕丧心病狂的不止一点。  
叶九歌担心自己看完之后，会直接去揍自己班那帮腐女。  
06：我终于要到了！季学委发的［兄弟打架］  
07：啊啊啊！阿伟我死了又活了！  
08：鼻血狂喷……这也太XX了吧。  
有你们的啊，挺行啊，乱说话也罢，竟如此……真是恶心。  
于是，他又把换了昵称的班主任加进了群里。  
顿时群里一阵混乱，看的叶九歌心旷神怡。  
于是，他异常开心地去了白晏殊的房间里，整自家闷葫芦老哥去了。  
也许，在他人看来，Ω进的α卧室无异于羊入虎口。  
但叶九歌并不会。  
因为他知道，自家哥哥与那些精虫上脑的α不同。  
尽管，他并不知道是哪种不同。  
反正，就是不同。  
即使白晏殊有时候真的会被叶九歌气到控制不住自己的信息素，叶九歌也不会受到什么牵连。  
但他不知道的是，即使没有了α对Ω的压制，白晏殊也依旧可以把他打的满地找牙。  
“老哥……你可真能打，不打了，不打了！”  
在被白晏殊暴揍了一顿之后，体力不支（其实就是害怕了）的叶九歌不得不举起白旗以示友好  
哎，他怎么就是管不住自己这不停作恶的手呢  
事实上，当初叶九歌也不知怎的，看见自己的“情书”被自家老哥撕了时，心里竟有些难受，但这种感觉却并不强烈，很快便如一滴滴入一池清水的墨汁一般，消散无踪。  
现在想来，大约是觉得……可惜吧？  
毕竟被老哥撕了，他就没法子再嘲笑他了。  
但，痛感虽看不见，但依旧可以感觉得到。  
墨汁虽被池水稀释到无法看见，但却确实是真实存在的，从未消失过。  
从那时起，这种怪异的情绪便在心里扎了根，弄得他心痒无比，总是想抓住机会“欺负”一下自家老哥。  
尽管每次最后被打的，都是自己。  
其实每次被打一点也不好玩，但叶九歌就是控制不住自己那不停作死的大脑和双手。  
难不成……是自己成了抖m？  
一天不被打就不行？  
啊呸！老子才不是！  
叶九歌连忙把混入脑内的不明想法揪出脑外。  
哦不对，自己这样想就有问题了吧？  
正常人根本不会这样想吧。所以果真是自己大脑出问题了吗？  
有病得治啊！  
始终想不明白的叶九歌最终万念俱灰的拿起手机百度一下。  
问：为什么总是喜欢欺负一个人？  
答：那你大约是很想引起他的注意，他平时可能对你不冷不热，于是你便想用这种方法来吸引他的注意，正如别人所说的那样，一日喜欢上一个人就会很喜欢欺负他，所以你大约是喜欢上他了。  
叶九歌看了一眼，险些一口水喷了出来。  
啊呸！这什么东西啊……  
一开始，他还觉得有些道理，便向下看……  
谁知后面这么不正经！  
他才十五岁，而且不喜欢白晏殊！  
叶九歌深吸口气，再次输入了对话。  
追问：他是我哥……我想你可能是有些误会了  
答：是亲哥吗？有血缘关系吗？  
叶九歌顿时有种不祥的预感，但是他还是老实回答了。  
追问：不是，没有血缘关系。  
答：那你就是喜欢上他了哟～不要逃避事实～  
追问：你滚，你快滚滚滚滚滚！  
我才不喜欢白晏殊那个暴躁老哥，谁会喜欢他啊！  
就算长得好看，但性格糟糕，怎么可能会有人喜欢他呢？  
追问：求楼上别胡说八道，我才初三，请正经说话。  
答：我在正经说话啊……［无辜］  
叶九歌沉默了一会儿，最终输入了一句话。  
追问：你滚！！！这就是好好说话的样子吗？  
答：呦～恼羞成怒了啊，反正姐姐也是过来人……让我当个助攻也是可以的哟～  
叶九歌只觉得，自己想打人了。  
他强行抑制住自己打人的冲动，继续输入。  
追问：这位大姐，用我用社会主义核心价值观洗洗你的脑子吗？你脑子里装的都是什么东西？  
答：明明是你想多了好吗，难道……你真喜欢他？  
叶九歌本想答：当然不。  
可是，他的手僵在半空，停住了。  
他看了这条信息半天，终归是没敢输入。  
良久，他想了想觉得不能就这么算了，于是他打上了两条信息。  
追问：呵呵，大姐你悠着点吧。我不问你了，再见。  
如果说只是普通层面上的喜欢的话，叶九歌确实是。  
一双略比常人浅了一些的眼眸中满是柔和。  
他不会否认，自己确实对白晏殊和其它人不一样。  
但，他真的很清楚自己吗？  
是，他很清楚，自己不喜欢他，而且这辈子也绝对不会。  
他绝对不会，喜欢……白晏殊！  
谁会喜欢个男的啊！  
就算他是个Ω……但是，他也可以选择一辈子单身的好吗？  
为什么对白晏珠和其它人不一样？  
很简单啊，因为……  
在最绝望的时刻，只有白晏殊和白叔叔陪伴在自己身旁。  
人总是会对雪中送炭的事情感激不已，叶九歌也一样。  
而且，他们和别人不一样。  
或许，他们也会对他予以援助，但他不会接受  
他们的眼神里，只有高高在上的……怜悯。  
这样的怜悯，他叶九歌……  
不需要。  
他们的援助，不过是为了满足自己的私心的施舍罢了。  
谁会想要自己被施舍呢？谁也不会。  
自己那永寂无声的世界里，踏入了他的身影。  
他愿意持纳自已，并且……  
叶九歌能感觉地到，他是真把自己当成亲弟弟来看。  
至于他开的玩笑，无一不是不触犯人底线的玩笑。  
他不会对自己在乎的人开恶劣的玩笑。  
并且，以后也不会。  
还有 ，其实他们小时候是见过的。


End file.
